Webs We Weave
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: Edward has a month to find a wife otherwise his father will do it for him, after literally destroying every chance he had his father makes him sign a marriage contract. Only his wife is someone he hates. Bella Swan. How can their marriage work when she doesn't know what he will become and he doesn't know she was forced into it. E/B NOT FOR UNDER 18'S
1. Not what I was hoping for

Hey everyone so I posted this on another sight and thought I might aswell post the first four chapters and see what people think.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

EPOV

Mayor Roberts was found dead in his home last night, the killer Mr Bates will now take over his position.

I scanned the rest of the article then turned to the sports section because at least that had new information. It was not big news for someone of power to be killed and then the killer take over their position. In fact it's how society runs these days. When money no longer became something of importance and when popularity and the vote seized to exist there was only one option left.

Only the desperate did it but that was beside the point. In this day and age it seemed the only way to get something you wanted was to take it.

I need a wife, as my father so elegantly puts it. I need a wife so that I can take over the family business and produce heirs who will then take over when I am either gone or in prison.

The trouble is I have no girlfriend or anyone in mind to become my wife.

"You have until the end of this month" My father had told me. It was already the 13th and I was no closer to getting a wife then he was to getting his mark. There were some things even a handsome face could not do. I had tried, don't get me wrong but all the women ended up in my bed and then out of the door.

I was running out of time.

I flipped the pages of the newspaper carelessly and chuckled when I caught sight of a rather large Bella Swan in the middle of the page. Bella Swan was my father's best friend's daughter and a pain in the ass. She is without a doubt the most boring and unattractive girl to ever grace my presence. At five we shook hands and smiled at each other for the first time and by fifteen we could not stand the sight of each other, mainly because she told me she loved me and I was not interested. I told her too and apparently she never got over it and has become an author selling shitty romance novels. I suppose all that time writing meant little exercise so she became fat and it has never failed to amuse me.

I quickly scan the page to see the slop that has been written about her new book and purse my lips when I see it got good reviews. I suppose I should send her some flowers as a congratulations gift but I won't.

"Sir, your father has demanded your presence on his trip" I groaned. This could only mean that he has just got news of his hit and is now going to take him out. I will never hear the end of this.

_18 days later._

I have successfully managed to fuck up every chance at having a wife and I do mean 'fuck' literally. I had seventeen dates in the last 17 days and each time I have - excuse the expression- fucked them up. I have only fifty- four minutes left to find a wife and introduce her to my family.

I scan another escort website and call yet another number but no one is interested in getting married to a client for the rest of their life. Twenty three minutes left and I call another number and this time I do not even make it to the head before they tell me they are not that sort of escort service. So now I am officially screwed.

At five minutes past midnight my father entered the room and throws a rather large stack of papers on my desk, I stop my search for a woman escort for next week and glance at it.

"A marriage contract, really father?" I ask sarcastically. It takes everything I have not to laugh and throw it into the trash bin by my desk that is full of post it notes containing numbers, websites and various other content which I do not wish to discuss.

"It seems your arrogance has out done your charm. I gave you until the end of the month to find a wife and you did not. You shall marry whoever I choose for you and you shall take over the family business when I am no longer fit or able to do it" He spoke with such authority it would be suicide to try and disagree. My father walked to the window overlooking the large lake that lay adjacent to the house and smirked softly.

"And if I do not" I said quietly while pretending to look at the contract.

"Then you shall be cut off" I narrowed my eyes slightly. I have to marry in order to keep the money I am rightfully allowed.

"Fine" I signed the dotted line and threw it onto the other side of the desk. I did not want to see it again. I turned back to the screensaver on my laptop and carried on with my search.

"Good, I shall have Bella come over this afternoon" My fingers paused on the keys and I turned my head slowly to look my father in the eyes. I was hoping to find some humour there, to see that he was in fact joking about me marrying a whale but there was nothing but authority written on the smug bastard's face.

"Father, you can't be serious... t-the whale?" I asked with little more venom than I should have.

"If you want to take over the family business, I would address your future wife by her name" I clenched my jaw as he picked up my future and walked out the door with it.

I suppose I could hope that Bella says no to the whole marriage but I knew in my gut she would never do that. This marriage is the perfect solution for her. She can marry a handsome and wealthy man while remaining fat and writing her stupid little novels.

I suppose I could still live the life of a single man because there was no way on earth I was putting my body anywhere near hers.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think : )


	2. The Wedding

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) I thought about updating again last night but I fell asleep... Anyway, you guys might not like Edward because well... he's a jerk. But, stick with him. :) That's all I'm going to say. **

**Thanks for the interest. **

* * *

Epov

When afternoon arrived I had already compiled a list of things Bella could not do in our marriage.

_The list:_

_Demand my affections or attention_

_Demand any physical relationship_

_Write those silly novels_

_Eat foods that contain fat._

I smiled at my list and shoved it into my pocket for safe keeping. Bella was currently in the study with my father talking over the contract and by the sounds of it she was crying. I knew that Bella was just putting on an act and I was impressed.

I heard the scrape of chairs across the hardwood floor and then footsteps coming towards my office. My father strode in with a smile on his face.

"Please, don't hesitate to come in" I said sarcastically. My father smirked at me and then motioned towards Bella with his head. She stood in the doorway with puffy tear stained cheeks, brown hair piled on top of her head and large black sweatpants which made her look even bigger than she is. Behind her was a small suitcase and I assumed another one was somewhere in the house. Her eyes met mine and I wanted to applaud her for the mighty fine floor show she was putting on.

"Edward, Bella has signed the contract and will be staying here until the wedding" I laughed.

"Of course she has"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella whispered.

"Don't play coy with me, I know you are enjoying this" I spat her.

"I would rather be married to Satan than to you" She said loudly and I almost believed her.

"Of course you would" I rolled my eyes and walked the few metres to where she stood. I pulled the piece of high quality paper from my pocket and shoved it into her chubby hand.

"What is this shit?" She yelled as she read the list of things she was not allowed to do.

"That is the beginning of the list of things you are not allowed to do within this marriage" I didn't see her hand but boy did I feel it when it struck me. The sting across my cheek triggered my own hand to grab her wrist and twist it behind her fatty back. My stomach lurched as I felt the warm skin of her meaty shoulders.

"Keep this up and you won't make it the night" I whispered in her ear.

"It's no wonder you can't get a woman when all you do is abuse them" She pulled her wrist free, rubbed it lightly before sighing and leaving the room.

I huffed and turned back to my desk where my father now sat.

"Edward, you really are a Masen" He laughed as his eyes gleamed with delight at my show of domination.

"Well I am named after you"

"That you are boy...That you are" Edward Senor left my office smiling like a fool high on cocaine.

I went back to my laptop and continued my search for a date for next week. Forty five minutes later I had found no one who would be worthy of the date so I declined the offer to attend. After I had poured myself a glass of whisky from the glass bottle on my desk I loaded the search engine. I typed Bella Swan into it and was instantly flooded by websites about her books, news articles and even an online advice site.

I clicked the link and scanned the homepage. I chuckled at the thought of Bella giving advice when she has nothing but her silly novels and comfort food. I shut down the site and swallowed down another glass of whisky.

I was still chuckling to myself as I walked down the stairs for dinner.

The chefs had prepared Roasted Pepper tarts with sweet potato chips and it smelt amazing. Bella was nowhere to be seen so my mother refused to start. That was a rule in the Masen house, no one eats until everyone is seated at the table. After a full five minutes Bella was finally seated at the table and dinner was served. Bella had put on a pair of glasses and a rather large jumper and although she looked comfortable I could see her tense shoulders through the material.

"Now the wedding will take place in two days' time and I expect you both you both to act as though you have wanted this for a long time" My father said from his place at the head of the table.

"Yes Sir" Bella whispered and then dropped her eyes to the napkin in her lap. I smirked at her obvious discomfort and mentally danced around the room. Bella was unhappy and it was all thanks to my father and I. Bella was excused from the table half way through dinner because she was finished. I wanted to laugh at her but some unknown force stopped me. I ate the rest of my roasted tarts in silence.

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the night.

The following day was filled with paperwork and talk of wedding suits. I detested the whole idea of even marrying Bella but to marry her in a suit in front of all of my friends and family was just too much. I watched from my window as people were ushered into the garden with benches, hanging lights and even a white altar for us to stand at. I downed a glass of whisky and refilled it.

Bella was kept to her room and I was locked in mine. If I wanted anything I had to ring downstairs through the PA system and ask for it to be brought up. I could not see the bride before the big day and even though my mother knew I had no intentions of seeing Bella she still locked me in.

When all the banging had died down and my dinner had been eaten I finally settled into my leather recliner by the window and lifted my glass full of whisky to the stars and said "To a fucking awful Marriage"

I didn't sleep that night, nor did I stop drinking Whisky. By the time my mother unlocked my door and let my breakfast in I was completely fucked.

"Ma, Getting Married Yesterday" I spluttered in a very un-gentlemanly like manner. My mother strode towards me as only Elizabeth Masen could and smacked the glass straight out of my hand.

"Whad-cha do that for?"

"I hoped for more" She threw my suit onto the bed and left the room. It was a struggle to get into the monkey suit because the holes were not in the right places or I was not in the right place. Either way by the time I finally got dressed my father appeared to escort me down to the Alter where I was to wait for my 'bride'.

I stumbled down the stairs next to him and chuckled when I saw the lengths they had gone to. The garden was covered with small flowers and hanging lights. The lake had rose petals scattered across the top and everyone was dressed in their finest clothing. I only tripped once on the way to the Alter which was impressive for a man who had drunk a quarter of his bodily fluids in whisky.

I finally righted myself enough so that my mother could pin the pink rose to my black suit jacket.

"Please Edward, this is for Bella" My mother whispered softly.

"I don't like Bella, I never have" I told her slowly due to the alcohol. The music started and everyone took their seats. Bella had a simple wedding dress, it had a heart shaped neckline and a full skirt that did not show her chubby ankles. The lace of the dress was matched by gloves she wore on her hands and she did not wear a veil. Her makeup was simple and her hair was an array of twists and knots that no man will ever understand.

She looked beautiful.

It wasn't until she arrived at my side did I see anything wrong with the picture. Bella had been smiling as she walked down the aisle but now there nothing but sadness etched upon her face.

And when she said I do, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Even when all the food had been eaten and the cake had been cut I was still too drunk to notice that I made a fool of myself and Bella.

I collapsed just before the first dance and when I awoke I was in a car.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"On the way to the airport, your father's gift to us was a month honeymoon. We are heading to Rio now and then to London in two weeks" Bella informed me while playing with the zip on her purse.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

We didn't talk until we boarded the private plane my father used for business. Bella had changed into a green pyjama set and looked exhausted. It was a long flight to Rio so I was not surprised when Bella left her seat to go to the bedroom at the back of the plane. I stayed put.

I twirled the gold band around my finger trying to remember the moment she put it there but I came up short. I had almost no memory of my marriage. I sighed and lay down in the luxury seats but there was something nagging at me.

_Go and check on her._

I shook my head as if my inner thoughts could see me and folded my arms. The nagging continued and kept going until, after almost two hours I gave in and tip toed to the door. I didn't need to open the door to see the grief in that room. Bella's heart wrenching cries echoed through the door and pounded through my head.

My stomach should have not dropped down to my feet and I should not have felt any shame but I did.

I banished it as quickly as I could and moved away from the door because I didn't have to be standing there to know that she cried until the plane landed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :)


	3. Walk Away

Hey everyone,

Someone asked about a updating schedule and even though I would love to say "Oh sweetie, every darn day." I cannot. I have one chapter that is already written left and then I have only one half written but I will be writing more today. I shall try and update at least once a week but I unfortunately have other things that need doing too :(

Thank you for all the reviews so far. I haven't been able to stop thinking about this story all day and it has made me want to write like crazy!

Thanks :) Like I said, stick with him :) He's going to get an ass whooping soon.

xxxx

Oh and I do not own these characters! I shall not take credit for them! They belong to Stephenie Meyer! :) Much love to her!

* * *

Epov

When the doors were opened Bella finally came out of the bedroom, her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were far too puffy to be normal but I didn't say anything. I hate her and she hates me, yet we are married for the rest of our lives.

She dragged her suitcase through security without any emotion; she was cleared straight away and didn't even bother to wait for me as my case went through the machine. I mumbled some very unintelligent words to her and stormed through the scanner completely enraged at her blatant disregard of respect. I am her husband and she has to respect me.

The airport security stopped me once and I clenched my jaw due to the anger building inside of me. I already had Bella to deal with; I did not need some security guard who thinks he knows everything sniffing around me. I could kill him in a second without blinking. Bella did not know that she was with a man in the Mafia because my parents and her parents thought it best not to tell her. "We have to protect her Edward" They had said but I recon they didn't tell her because she would turn it into one of her silly little novels.

I certainly wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Sir, your lace is untied" He said quietly. I forced a smile, thanked the overweight bastard and moved the fuck on. Bella had put me in a damn right awful mood and I couldn't wait to be in Rio so that I could disappear and not have to see her for the two weeks we were here.

I made it to the car that was assigned to us and huffed a great deal when I slipped into the back only to find Bella had taken the seat in which I normally sit. "That is my seat" I said slowly, trying to scare her just a little.

"Edward, this car is big enough for you to lie down in it. Stop" Her eyes refocused on the people outside. My temper flared again and I shot daggers into the side of her face with my eyes.

"Those daggers you are shooting at me seem to be off target" Bella said smugly.

"Keep this up and I will throw real daggers at you" I glared at her and sifted forward to pour myself some of the champagne from the cooler. She bit her lip and shook her head with a scoff.

"I would" I sat back against the black leather and glared out the window at the city. I saw people dancing and others eating dinner, I saw a couple having a very heated argument and then in the next second trying to hump on the floor. Then I saw a woman with long blonde hair and the models body and I wished that Bella could have been like her.

Perfect.

We arrived at a large mansion with climbing ivory and two large fountains at the front. There were limos parked in every available spot so the driver just stopped in front of the main doors and waited for someone to open our doors. Bella got out of the car without waiting and stood for a few seconds just admiring the mansion that was our hotel. She had probably never seen anything so grand, our house back home was grand but this was at least four times bigger.

I put on my ray bans before I exited from the now open car door. Bella was rolling her eyes at my exit and it did not help with my anger. I wanted her to obey the rules and understand that she was married to me now. She was not free anymore.

My father had always said that a woman grows to love a man but a man never grows to love that woman. I didn't understand until I was fifteen and I caught my father saying what a disgrace my mother was. I knew then that he was incapable of love and he proved it over the next few years.

"Welcome to the-"

"Just get the bags" I told the overly cheerful and slightly orange man who had tried to address me. Bella sighed and thanked him for his help as she reached into the back of the car and pulled out her own small carry-on bag.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as she tried to keep up with my angry paces towards the front desk. I ignored her.

"Mr and Mrs Edward Masen" I told the black haired, beady eyed man behind the counter.

"Ah yes, we have been expecting you. The penthouse has been all set up for you and your wife" I nodded and signed the bottom of the forms stating that we did in fact make it to the hotel.

"If there is anything you require please do not hesitate to call the reception on speed dial 3 and ask for Aro" I took the key cards from him and shoved one in Bella's hands. She fumbled around with it for a moment but then managed to get it into her purse without falling over.

A bald man with glasses and a rather large nose took us to the private elevator and then into our room. I tipped him a twenty and he left without another word. I heard a thump of the Bella's bag hitting the floor in the hallway and her gasp.

"What? Don't you get put up in the penthouse when you do a book tour for one of your silly novels?"

"You know nothing of my novels or me, so don't for second say that you do" She spat and went to breeze past me. I caught her chubby arm and pulled her towards me making all attempts to walk away futile.

"Yet you married me" I spat.

"I didn't have a choice" Her brown eyes held a deep sorrow as she looked up at me. There was something she was not telling me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I pushed her away from me slightly and glared.

"Ask your father or better yet ask mine" Her shoulders deflated and she curled in on herself.

I let her walk away from me.

* * *

Thanks :)

Until next time - hopefully tomorrow :P

Be safe

-NothingWrongWithImperfection .

I have a facebook group if you like to ask me anything. Just search NothingWrongWithImperfection stories in your search bar and request to be added to the group :)

xxxx


	4. Gun

**Hey everyone, I have another chapter for you. Good news, I have the next three written so I shall be updating again tonight or tomorrow :) **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, the mean a lot and I shall be responding to all of them today so keep your eyes on your PM boxes :) **

**Happy reading :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just turn Edward into a jerk! **

* * *

**Epov**

At six thirty I called room service. I ordered the sea bass with garlic and herb glaze, new potatoes and rocket salad. Bella did not come out of the bedroom to order any food so I put the phone down after my order. If she wanted food she could order it herself.

The food arrived half an hour later on a cart pushed by a leggy brunette. I smiled at her, gave her a fifty and she left in the same manner as the man earlier. The sea bass was beautiful and although I did not have any wine to wash it down with it was still better than back home. I put the cart in the hallway after I finished my meal and grabbed my laptop. The room had wifi so I quickly sent my father an email stating we had arrived.

After a few hours of unpacking and watching pointless television I finally decided to kick Bella out of the bedroom. I did not hear any movement as I walked towards it so I threw the door open intending to wake Bella from her peaceful bubble but she was nowhere to be seen. As I stepped into the crisp white and red room I heard the shower running. My eyes found the bathroom door without any problem due to the fogged up glass that it contained and just through that I could see a distorted image of Bella's naked body. My feet took me closer without my consent but retreated when I heard her cries.

I clenched my fists together to stop myself from going in there and telling her to quit the crying and just get over it. This is her life now and she should just get over that fact.

The bathroom door opened and she emerged in a bath towel which she almost let go of when she saw me standing there. She looked like a deer caught in headlights; she didn't move or say anything. She just looked at me like she was waiting for me to say something or to do something. I turned back around and walked out the door.

The penthouse was well furnished with pieces of art work in places. The walls were cream which helped make the room appear cleaner and a hell of a lot brighter. There was a large table that could sit six and three sofas all surrounding a large flatscreen tv that sat above the fireplace. I turned my head towards the piano that lay on a raised platform near the balcony windows, I looked back towards the master bedroom for any sign that Bella might appear. When she did not I got up and walked over to the fine instrument. I pressed a key to test its tuning and then sat down on the plush seat. My fingers lifted and then pressed down on the first few notes of my mother's favourite song. I played a few songs and was about to go onto the fourth when I noticed a set of eyes watching me from the bedroom door.

Bella's head was tilted to rest of the door while she peered at me. She gasped when she caught my eyes and straightened up.

"Go away" I commanded. She shut the door abruptly and did not come back out to hear the rest of the songs I played.

After a while I began to wonder if she was going to order any food for herself. We had been on a plane for good knows how long and I know for a fact she didn't eat then. When the clock struck midnight I knew she was not going to eat until tomorrow. I lay on the sofa for a while watching a rented movie on the flat screen and drifted.

I awoke to the smell of bacon; it made my mouth water and my stomach groan loudly. There were no sounds in the penthouse which should have been a blessing to me but instead caused me to worry. Had someone taken her?

I had fallen to sleep in an awkward position last night so my back was aching and my shoulders protested when I moved them. There was no around. Bella had ordered food from room service but she was not eating it. After picking myself up off the sofa I checked every room in the penthouse and Bella was nowhere to be seen, which left only one option, she had left already.

I ate the bacon, eggs and fresh fruit quickly because I had things to do. I clapped my hands and made a bee line straight for the bedroom. I pulled open the drawers and deposited each armful on the sofa where I had slept the night before. Bella could sleep there now.

I carefully moved all of my clothing into correct order and threw one of her books on the floor deliberately so she could find it later. When that was done I opened my laptop and got to work on the emails that had been clogging up my Hotmail for a while. Each one had a different code and different message but they were about the same topic. Illegal acts that could get not only me but my men locked up for life and although I had the best security money could buy I still coded everything so that only my men could understand it. Yes, it took a lot of time and effort but if it meant staying a free man than I was going to do it.

_But you're not a free man. You're married to Bella._

I slammed my laptop shut and cursed loudly.

"What the fuck?" I heard her shout from the living room. I grinned to myself and moved to the door, I leant against the door frame and took in her red cheeks and pissed off posture.

"Why have you moved all of my clothes?" Bella demanded.

"Because there is only one bed and as I need the rest I will be using it" Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled.

"You are a spoilt selfish man. If you cared a little more about other people and less about yourself maybe people could stand to be around you." I scoffed. "You are so arrogant I bet you thought I wanted to marry you... I also suppose you have no idea about what happened before I signed that contract"

She's lying.

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You want me to tell you about how your father asked me to sign a contract I knew nothing about and when I refused put a gun to my head because my dad told him that would be the only way to get me to sign"

My mouth fell open.

"You may think you have been drawn the short straw but believe me mine is shorter. I had to move out of my home, marry a man I hate and live a life I do not want. If I knew that I was signing a contract to get married to you I would have had your father pull the fucking trigger, that way I would not have had to deal with all this suffering" She huffed and stormed back out of the room with tears dripping down her cheeks.

Well, shit.

* * *

So, I shall await your reviews :)

Much love xxx

-NothingWrongWithImperfection 


	5. I smell Whiskey

Hey!

So since you guys left such amazing reviews and all seemed anxiously waiting for my update, I decided to update now. I have another two chapters written then it gets tricky.

I want to thank everyone who has favourited me as a author/ favourited the story, it means a lot!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I just make Edward a jerk, I don't own him.

* * *

Epov

I am a jerk. No, that's too kind, I'm an asshole. A big one.

After Bella told me about my father putting a gun to her, I called him. I needed to know what was going on. He didn't sugar coat it or lie, he told me the truth. He had a pact with her father and that's how it started. Bella in exchange for a life time of protection and money. I asked about the gun and he confirmed it. I was an asshole. I had not only wrecked her wedding, I had yelled at her and thought she was only doing this for my money. Maybe Bella wasn't what I thought.

I wasn't going to tell her that but it did change my view of her slightly. I pulled my laptop towards me and googled her name again. This time I actually clicked on the articles and read a little. It seemed she was a good person, helping out at the homeless shelter and all. I shuddered at the thought of being around those sorts of people., I don't think I could stomach it. I pulled up her website and read some of the advice letters that people had sent in and too be honest her answers were pretty good. She wasn't too bad. Researching my wife felt a little weird, almost as if I was betraying her. But, I wasn't. I was trying to understand her and in effect, get to know her.

I suppose I could have just asked her but after today… I don't think will would happen any time soon. I slammed the laptop shut and cursed loudly. I had no idea what to do. Do I try and make the best of our situation and try and be nice to her or do I just tell her to get over it. No, I couldn't do that. You are a jerk Edward. I pushed the laptop away from me and gathered the fallen book from the floor. I went to place it on the dresser but caught the cover art of the book. I shook my head, there was no way. The male on the cover looked… no. I turned the book over and read the blurb. I pursed my lips, her 'novels' were not what I was expecting. They had nothing to do with what I thought and I suddenly wanted to read one. I suddenly wanted to know who Amelia and Jack were. What tangled webs had been woven so that they could not be together.

The door to the penthouse banged shut and the book fell with a sudden clunk on the dresser. I pushed the drawers back into place and went to investigate. Bella was roughly pushing her belongings into her suitcase. Her tears had dried but her anger was still present in her posture. If I didn't hate her, I would have rubbed her shoulders until she became putty in my hands but I… I didn't know what I felt about her now.

"Bella, you can-" I began and stopped the moment she swung around to face me. Her eyes were scorching, if she was able to control the elements I would have been set on fire. Burnt to a crisp with nothing but a scorch mark to show I had even existed.

"I hate you" The words were punctuated and brutal. Her mouth was set in a hard line and her breathing was completely erratic. If I wasn't standing by the door, far away from her, I would have ran to the nearest exit. I didn't know she could look so menacing.

She turned, muttered something about me and then went back to pushing things back into her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"OUT" she screamed. She was running from me, that wasn't allowed.

"Fine but you shall be breaching the contract" She stopped.

"I-"

"You thought you could just walk away from me? Bella, Bella. Didn't you read the contract?" I asked slowly.

"I wasn't allowed" She snarled before turning her gaze towards her suitcase, almost full and ready to be zipped up.

"You cannot leave me. Not on the honeymoon, not when we are back. Bella, you can never escape" She crumbled. Her legs hit the couch and her body curled on itself.

"Why do you enjoy hurting me" That was a very good question.

"I.." but I didn't have anything to say.

"The bedroom is yours" I turned to go and clear my stuff but then remembered.

"I called my father Bella, I just want you to know… I knew nothing about that, if I did… You wouldn't have had to walk up that isle" I left.

I didn't hear a response. I just packed up my stuff and deposited it near the piano in the main room.

I heard the door close and looked up at the glass that showed me a distorted image of the bedroom. There was a long pause before I heard the bed groan and then crying. Bella was going to cry out all the water in her system if she carried on. I sighed and put my head on the cool black polished surface and tried to remember a simpler time, when Bella and I were smaller. She was a cubby child and I was a spoilt child. I could see her little cream dress swish as she climbed higher on the swings. I could see the smile on her face and the joy that radiated out of her body almost as if her sprit was rejoicing over her youth. Then it changed. I could see myself in the mirror, the hard line of my lips, the set of my stubble encrusted jaw and my eyes, almost as cold as the cool tile my hands were wrapped around. She was there. She had found me in the bathroom and smiled at me like I was her favourite person in the world. I turned and snapped at her, asking why she was looking at me that way. She didn't respond, only moved forward slightly and pressed her lips to mine. I remember that kiss and I remember my response to it.

It was brutal. I wasn't pleasant and I didn't beat around the bush. I told her what I thought of her and shoved her out the way. She stumbled and fell, I didn't turn around. I had a job to do and some little girl was not going to get in the way. That was the last time we spoke until the contract. My face felt cold when I peeled it from the shiny surface and sighed. I didn't know what to do with Bella but I knew there was one thing I could with myself.

I dragged myself to the mini fridge and found the whisky. I downed the small bottle in one gulp and decided what I wanted. I wanted to drink. I needed a drink.

I took a few more bottles from the fridge and carried them over to the phone. I didn't read the labels on the bottles and I didn't mind the burn when the liquid hit the back of my throat. I ordered some more bottles from room service and then hung up. I didn't want a conversation, I didn't want anything but the bottles they would be sending up. I took the bottles from the guy at the door, I gave him a tip and then closed the door on his face.

My father always said "You have to be in control, never let someone or something control you" I tipped one of the many bottles to the ceiling and fell back against the couch. Swirling images danced behind my eyes but then focussed on one.

Bella in her wedding dress.

That image danced behind my eyelids until dreams overtook them.

* * *

No he won't become a raging alcoholic. :P Well... actually, never say never.

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	6. The Wake Up Call

Hey guys!

Thanks for the reviews!

Now... **WARNING!: THIS SCENE WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE! I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR BUT IT IS PART OF THE STORY. Please do not think I condone this treatment towards women. I am against the type of behaviour/abuse that is mentioned in this chapter!**

**That being said, Edward needs a bloody wake up call! **

Disclaimer is as usual. They are not mine!

* * *

Epov

I woke to light streaming through the open curtains of the penthouse. My head felt like a basketball bouncing its way across a court and my mouth tasted like a cotton ball. It was not pleasant. What made matters worse was I needed the bathroom but I didn't know if Bella was awake yet or not. I stayed where I was for a few more minutes letting 'him' go down before I battled the porcelain throne. After a few minutes and a rather deflated bottom half, I pulled on my jeans, white shirt and tiptoed to the bedroom. No sound came from the bedroom when I opened the door so I assumed Bella had already left to do whatever it was she wanted to do. I didn't care, I needed to piss and that was all I could think about. I made a beeline for the bathroom and took care of my bladder and finally brushed my teeth. They had needed a bloody good scrub after all of that alcohol. I noticed Bella had put her violet coloured tooth brush in the holder and I couldn't help but smile at it. Her girly toiletries littered the sides and a stack of books lay near the bathtub. She would proberally spend a lot of time in here and for some reason I hoped she would find the relaxation she craved.

I made my way into the bedroom and stopped in my tracks. Bella was sitting on the other side of the bed, the creamy skin of her back on full display to my greedy eyes. My eyes followed the curve of her shoulders and traced her spine and then found the two little dimples at the base of her back. Her thick brown curls fell like a waterfall and caressed her skin like a kiss and I had a sudden urge to wrap it up in my hands and kiss her shoulder, then neck, then…. I needed to get laid. However, the contract which I looked over while on the place stated I could not have a sexual relationship with anyone other than Bella. It sucked but I knew deep down in my heart all the thoughts about having a normal, single life were never going to happen. I was many things but a cheater was not one of them. Bella could believe what she wanted but…. I hoped she knew I wouldn't do that.

Her spine twisted and she turned giving my eyes a treat. The soft skin of her breast looked inviting and I couldn't wait to… Couldn't wait to what Edward? Be with her? Have her trust and love? Her eyes narrowed and then her skin was gone, covered by the red satin sheets that now littered the bed.

"I'm not a statue Edward, you can't stare at me all day" My throat constricted and my palms become sweaty. I turned and fled the room. Her sigh proved harder to stomach than her last one. It was a sigh of surrender. It was almost as if she was giving up.

I turned again and knocked lightly on the door. She opened it a second later, the red satin wrapped around her like a second skin. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her cheeks flushed but other than that she looked like she had just rolled out of someone's bed and the thought made me angry.

"Are you a virgin" I asked before I had a chance to stop.

"That's none of your-" Her cheeks flamed red and she glared.

"Bella, are you?" I said seriously now.

"Yes, does that make you happy? Knowing that I shall die a virgin because I married you and no matter what happens you won't ever-" she stopped herself. She was right, I wouldn't ever. I didn't like her and she didn't like me. That was our future, mutual hate.

"I-" I didn't quite know what to say.

"I know you are going to have women around a lot Edward and I-"Her mask fell and she almost choked on her words.

"No, I'm not. I can't." I said seriously.

"But I thought" She didn't seem to be able to find the words to finish.

"I know that's what it may have sounded like Bella but I couldn't. You don't deserve it" Her eyes flickered with fire and then rose to meet mine.

" Is that because there is good inside of you or because your father held a gun to my head?" I didn't know how to answer.

"You may think you are better than everyone but you are just. like. him" The sound of skin hitting skin didn't faze me. I had heard enough of those sounds to have become desensitised to it. The fact that Bella was on the floor, the red satin sheet fallen around her hip fazed me. The ugly red mark on her face from my hand fazed me.

"I may be married to you and I may not be able to leave but if you ever lay a finger on me again, I will kill you and I will take all the years in prison with a smile on my face knowing that you were gone and women were safe" My hand stung and my eyes widened. Only then did I realise the severity of the issue. I had hit her. I had not grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving, I had actually swung my palm and connected it with her face. I had hit her so hard that it knocked her to the ground.

I didn't know I was moving until I was in the elevator riding down to reception. I didn't see the woman that was trying to flirt with me and I didn't even see the flowers that we now littered around the foyer. I saw the reception desk, the woman behind it and a very wary Aro.

"I need a another room. I don't care how much it costs, I don't care where it is. I don't want anyone to hear of this and I don't care how long it takes. No one is to know that I will not be staying in the penthouse with my wife" They nodded and handed over a key card. I took it and left. The room was not as nice as the penthouse but it would do. It's not like I needed it anyway. I stumbled my way to the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower, while the steam rose up around me, I stripped. I caught my reflection in the mirror and saw him staring back.

"I will not be him, I will not be him" I muttered.

I jumped in the shower and scrubbed my skin raw but the image of Bella's face marred with the shape of my hand wouldn't leave.

"I will not be him, I won't, I won't"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please keep with this story. Trust me, she won't let him get away with that!

Would anyone like a BPOV soon? Leave a review if so :)

Remember this behaviour was only placed in so Edward could get a wake up call and events could be set in motion.

Certain people will begin to arise soon :)

- NothingWrongWithImperfection 


	7. Ability

Hey everyone :)

Thanks for all the story follows, favourites and reviews! It has made writing a lot easier.

Disclaimer: They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Epov

The next day I ordered a brand new laptop, new clothes and the biggest bunch of flowers I could find. I had the guy at the florist bring them to my room first. I didn't write much on the card just a simple sentence.

I will find a loophole, I will set you free - Edward

I sent the note and the flowers up to the pent house with strict instructions. He was not to enter the penthouse, he was to ring the bell and leave the flowers on the mat. I payed him handsomely with the roll of cash I had found in my jean pocket. After that was done I didn't know what to do with myself. After debating for a good half an hour, I grabbed my work out clothes and went straight to the guests only gym.

There were personal trainers at every machine and as soon as I walked in a young blonde asked if I wanted any assistance. I told her no, I didn't need it and I certainly didn't want it. I threw my bag on the floor next a punching bag, wrapped my hands up and beat the living shit out of it. I didn't realise how hard I was hitting the bag nor did I care. It's purpose was to release my anger and that's all there was to it.

"Argument with the girl?" A low voice asked from my right hand side.

"Wife" I corrected with another few blows to the bag. It swung loudly before coming back towards me. I punched it again.

"Ah, Same" He came around the back of the punching bag and braced himself against it. Giving me leverage and a look at him for the first time. He was tall with thick bands of muscle all over his body. He had no tattoo's or piercings and his hard was naturally brown. He looked like a good fighter and could probably do some damage with those arms. I wondered what he worked as and had the crazy idea to invite him into my ranks. I would train him and he would work for me. But I quickly disposed of the thought and stopped hitting the bag.

"Edward" I stated.

"Emmett" I shook his hand. Just like that, I had made a partner in the gym.

After a few rounds of boxing we made our way to the showers, twenty minutes later we were both ready to hit the bar. He needed a drink and even though I had drank enough in the past few days to warrant liver damage, I joined him. The bar was located just on the edge of the pool and I could see many girls in skimpy swimwear but none of the had a desired effect on me. When one got close to me, I would wave my ring finger in her face and she would leave.

"So where is the missus?" Emmett asked as he put my beer down on the mat. I shrugged my shoulders and gulped the refreshing beverage down. There was no way I was telling him that my wife hated my guts and that I was hiding because I laid a hand on her. I was not telling him that.

A few hours later a tall, curvy blonde wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and twisted his seat so his whole body turned round. His lips set into a hard line and she gave him a fierce look. Her swirling blue eyes glared down at him before softening and then she smiled. A real, happy to see you, smile. A large diamond and gold band glittered on her wedding finger and then I knew who she was. Emmett's wife was hot.

"Emmett, I need you to do me a favour" Her voice was serious and I knew something was up.

"Anything for you baby" He tugged her down onto his lap and listened carefully.

"She's here? You met her? Who did what?"He yelled and jumped to his feet. He followed her without even remembering I was sitting there so I grabbed the beers and followed.

I didn't like where we ended up.

Bella and another young woman with spiky hair was sunbathing by the pool. Bella had a black bathing suit on and to be honest it made her tits look great but then I saw her face. She was glaring at me so I took a step back just incase she decided to go off on one again.

"Bella, this is Emmett. He's my husband. Tell him what you told me" Bella looked like a deer caught in head lights and I narrowed my eyes at her. If she had told someone who I didn't know something about us, she was going to be in a lot of trouble.I kept my face composed and stared. Her face flushed, the angry mark getting a deeper red than before but she said nothing.

"Who did that you?" She didn't respond to his question and I smiled.

"I can't" She stuttered.

"Just tell me his name and I'll help you" He pleaded.

She didn't say a word. Good girl.

"I need to-" She didn't finish. She just left.

When I arrived back at my hotel room, I found an envelope on the bedside table. It was Bella's handwriting. I ripped open the envelope and read it quickly.

Come back to the penthouse, we need to talk. - Bella

I was at the penthouse within two minutes. I balanced my key over the slot but took it back. This wasn't my room anymore, it was Bella's, I couldn't just walk in now. I knocked and waited, for what felt like a long time. The door opened slightly and I let myself in. I found a tired looking Bella in the living room sitting amongst papers and her laptop. She had changed into a soft white dress that fell to her bare feet. Her was tied in a messy knot but a few ringlets escaped and surrounded her face. There were no words of welcome or an offer of a drink. There was only silence and it seemed neither of us wanted to break it. The coffee table was completely covered by books, papers and the occasional coffee mug. Bella must be writing a new novel. I sat on the seat opposite her and waited. After all it was her who wanted to speak to me, not the other way around.

After a few moments, Bella broke the silence.

"Do you have a copy of the contract?" I shook my head. I didn't think to get a copy because I didn't care for it. I was being pushed into it and I simply could not give a flying fuck as long as it disappeared off my desk.

"Then we are have a big problem" She sighed.

"What is this about Bella?" I asked quickly. I wanted to go back down to the gym and beat the shit of another punching bag.

"I've been trying to find a loophole too Edward. Yet, there is nothing on the internet or in the books I have managed to acquire while here. I even called my lawyer and in so many words described our situation. He couldn't help me." She fell back against the couch and ran her hands over her face.

"So all this" I swept my hand in front of me.

"What, no. This is planning for my new book" She perked up a little and then sank again.

"And your book is about…." I was trying to make conversation.

"It's about a girl who fell in love with a boy, but he didn't love her and shooed her away. Then a few years later she is forced to marry the man, he is a little bit vile and not at all what she remembers…"

"I get it. You don't need to tell me what happened in the past Bella, I remember it" Her eyes watered a little and her jaw set.

"I'm sorry I fell in love with you" She whispered.

"I'm sorry I did not love you"

" Did not?"

"Yes, I don't love you now but I suppose…."

" No, you didn't love me then, you don't love me now and you certainly won't love me in the future Edward" She yelled. Her eyes flamed again.

"How do you know?" I shouted back. I could love her, if she wasn't so…so, I didn't even have a word for it.

"I asked you here so we could talk about the loophole, not discuss your obvious lack of ability to feel anything" She stood from the couch and strode to the bedroom.

"My lack of ability to feel…" I followed her. She turned around and came to stand in front of me.

"Yes, I know you feel anger" She pointed to the mark on her cheek.

" And I know you feel lust because I saw the way you looked at me before your anger took over. But you cannot feel love Edward, I'm not even sure you know what it means!" She poked me in the chest.

"I know what it means" I growled.

"What does it mean then Edward? Tell me" She poked me again.

I had enough. Her eyes were blazing and her cheeks were flushed with anger. Her skin took a delicious hue and it made my mouth water.

My lips met warm flesh and her lips parted.

I suppose I could say that it was the heat of the moment or the frustration of the last few days but I knew she wouldn't accept it.

She wouldn't accept any of my reasons why I kissed her.

* * *

So... erm. Yeah.

Edward is just digging a bigger hole for himself. When I say hole, I mean grave! :)

Thanks for reading.


	8. Teach You?

Hello, back again :)

Some of you asked if Alice and Rose are there because Bella is their favourite author. While this is true there are more factors than that which shall be brought out next chapter :)

Thank you for the fav's and reviews!

Disclaimer: Yeah... Not mine!

* * *

Epov

She pulled away first. The heat from her mouth suffocated the air in between us and made me want to kiss her again.

"That wasn't love Edward, that was just lust" Her footsteps retreated and I snapped my eyes open.

"Teach me" I begged.

"I cannot teach you love Edward. No one can teach you how to love someone. It just happens" She closed the door behind her.

On the way back down to my little room I thought about what Bella had showed me that night in the bathroom. She had showed her weakness and without realising I had taken it and used it against her. I had used her love for me to break her feelings down and to squash her hope. I had heard that when you love someone their words can have the strongest effect. A compliment can make you feel invincible but an insult can make you feel invisible, inferior and down right depressed. I don't remember how many times I have used an abusive word to describe her nor do I recall how many times I have called her fat and I certainly do not remember how many times I have broken her heart.

A little later I have nothing to do. If this was a normal honeymoon I know exactly what I would have been doing right now. I would be in the penthouse with Bella wrapped around me. I close my eyes and I can picture what it would have been had I not hated her before our wedding. I suppose I would have cried as she came down the isle towards me, I would have recited vows that had taken a few months to get right and I would have been nervous incase I said them wrong. Bella and I would have been smiling, laughing and dancing together in our own world and not caring about anyone else. We would have been happy, had I not been such a jerk. But there was nothing I could do now. I couldn't just divorce Bella because of the contract and I couldn't very well make her obey me, which is what I had intended to do before I hit her, because she just didn't deserve it now.

There was still a nagging voice at the back of my head saying that I couldn't possibly have changed so much just because of that one act. I was brought up by a ruthless man who apparently, according to Bella, I was very much like. My father never changed so how could I? Maybe this was just a part of my life, one day soon I am going to wake up the same cold, calculated man as I was before I lay a hand on her. Maybe I would wake up and disregard the strange feelings I seem to having and go back to the penthouse and treat Bella the way she was supposed to be treated. The way someone treats someone they cannot stand.

But as I think about it in more depth I realise something has happened to me. Something that I don't understand. I don't want to be like my father and I don't want to hurt Bella anymore. I want the ability to feel the love that she mentioned. I want to be able to look on a woman and believe with all my heart and soul that she is the one for me, that nothing would come between us. I had read some books where love over comes all obstacles and at the time I had believed whole heartily that it could be true but then I started my training with my father and all of that evaporated. It was a few months before Bella kissed me in the bathroom. I think I may have been confused at the time and that was why I dismissed her love and fought for many years to suppress the feelings I had at the time. The truth was, I wanted to please my father and admitting that I had feelings for Bella would have meant failure. It would have shown weakness where weakness was not allowed.

I lie on the bed staring at the ceiling wondering what it will take to get Bella to show me how to love someone. She had already stated that she could not show me how to love someone but I now wonder if she was lying. Surely people can show other people how to love. I mean, I could show Bella how to be a vixen in bed… I stop the train of thought and think about what Bella said. That is not love, that is lust and that is where my problem lies. I sigh and grab the phone from the table, there are no greeting.

"I need a copy of the contract"

"What could you possibly need it for Edward, you are married to Bella, there is nothing you will find that can get you out of it" My father says down the phone and I know he is smiling.

"Bella refuses to start trying for an heir until I have the contract within my grasp, so I need it or you won't get a heir to follow on after me and we all know how important that is and-" He stopped me.

"I'll send it now" I heard a few buttons being clicked on the computer and then a sigh.

"When I get back I need the hard copy. Bella may not settle for this" I slammed the phone down on him.

I opened my email account, saved the attachment to a flash drive and left the hotel room.

At the reception I paid the printing fee and a little extra for the one printing not to look at the file. I took the fresh from the printer and stapler contract and the flash drive and made my way up to the penthouse. I tipped my head at the elevator operator and made polite conversation until the doors opened on the right floor. With what Bella wanted in my hands I forgot about the kiss this afternoon. I knocked the door and waited patiently. The sounds of a female laughing drew closer to the door and I stood a little straighter. The small woman from earlier at the pool opened the door for me. She had her black hair spiked and was wearing a long multicoloured dress like Bella had earlier. Her face froze when she saw me which could only mean that Bella had said something to her.

"Is Bella here?" I asked carefully.

She nodded and moved to the side to let me in. Technically she couldn't close the door on my face since I had the key to get into the penthouse and it was my room anyway.

"Bella" I called, my voice bouncing off the walls.

"What now" she stormed around the corner and scowled.

"Is that anyway to greet your husband?" I asked cockily. She raised her eyebrows and I took the hint. It was too early for jokes about our marriage especially with my hand print still on her face and the taste of her lips still on mine. I licked them without a second thought.

"I have something you are going to like" The woman from earlier giggled behind me.

"Alice this is my husband, Edward Masen" I turned to shake the little woman's hand but she didn't take it.

"I know what you did and I do not like it especially towards my friend" she scowled at me.

"I… look I just need to speak to Bella alone for five minutes. I won't hurt her" She nodded carefully and retreated out of the living room, where she went, I do not know.

"What do you need? To ask more idiotic questions about love?" She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I actually came to give you the contract but I understand if you don't-" The contract was ripped out of my hands before I could finish the sentence.

"Have you been through it yet? Is there anything in there?" she spoke a mile a minute while I just shook my head.

"I thought maybe we could go through it together as I didn't really read it the first time" She thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Give me a few minutes to speak to Alice" I nodded.

"I'm just going to pop down to my room for a minute anyway" I called after her as I left the penthouse. My room was dark when I entered which was odd because I left the curtains open.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Edward Masen" Emmett's voice whispered from the darkness.

"I suppose I do" I flicked the light switch and was shocked to find a face next to Emmett that I did not know and it sent the alarms in my head ringing.

I hadn't managed to get my gun from my bag in the penthouse yet. I slapped myself mentally for being so stupid, any of my enemies could have taken me down. I sighed heavily and debated my options.

Option one: I kill them, option two: I hear them out and then kill them.

I chose to go with the latter.

"This is Jasper, Alice's husband. You've met Alice right" I nodded.

"Good, then you you should understand we love out wives and since you have caused them sadness we have to rectify it" I furrowed my brow. I had not caused them sadness.

"Erm… I haven't done anything to them" I began to object. I could kill them with very little but I wanted to hear this out.

"You harmed their favourite author and their friend so naturally…" I was being interrogating because I hit Bella.

Jasper cracked his knuckles and moved off the brown leather chair he had been perched on. It was all very static but they showed potential.

"I'll let you rectify the problem if you answer a question" They turned to each other and then nodded.

"Have you ever thought about being in the mafia?" Their mouths fell to the floor and I chuckled lightly. I made my way to the brown leather couch and sat down, I pulled my laptop towards me, entered in the passcode and let the screen light up a few of my hidden secrets.

"Well, have you?" Silence followed for a few minutes before Emmett shook his head.

"The wife would kill me faster than any target could" I laughed. Of course she would.

"Does Bella know?" I shook my head.

"Let me tell you a little story…" They sat on the two matching seats and waited for me to dive into my past and how I came to be married to Bella.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) xxx

- NothingWrongWithImperfection 


	9. The Fallout

**I have a few things I would like to address.**

**I do not mean to come off harsh because I do welcome criticisum and your questions because they do make me think about it. However, that being said I would appreciate my readers to understand that they story will take time to unravel and things that are said or mentioned in the first few chapters will change during the course of the story.**

**- This is fanfiction. Should you not like it or the plot please go and read another or an actual published book with content that will more than satisfy your needs.**

**- What part of the Mafia is legal? I'm pretty sure none of it is.**

**- If a chapter is there, its because it needs to be there. It may have important information that will only be relevant in later chapters.**

**- Some of the things in this story will be a little out there and what not but we are currently only eight chapters in and no shit has hit the fan yet. Be prepared if you keep with this story after my small rant.**

**I appreciate every single one of my reader's opinions and questions on my story. I love hearing how you are interacting with a story that is in my head. I love to read your questions and dive deeper into what it could possibly mean to you and how it is coming across.**

**Please remember you are only as of now, nine chapters in... we have a long way to go and if this story ends how I want it too, there is a possibility of a sequel.**

**I'm not trying to put you off the story, I am merely answering your questions or saying my part on people's reviews.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! We are at over 100 reviews and it has given my the boost to write some more!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Epov

After telling Emmett and Jasper our story and how we came to be in two separate rooms, I could tell they were ready to rip someone's head off. I barely knew them and already I could tell they would do anything for anyone who needed their help. In their eyes Bella needed their help because their wives had asked it of them. I still didn't like her very much but I was beginning to learn that without meaning to, I had become like my father and that is something I do not want. Ever. He is a cold man and only feels when he has found his target and put a bullet in his head. My father would rejoice with a bottle of beer in the back seat of the car after the target was dealt with and then we would fly home to my mother. My mother who right now must be completely embarrassed to even call me her son. I should have sobered up before the wedding, had I known what my father had done to Bella, I think I would have. I can't say I would have found a way out of the marriage had I known because we would not have had enough time. The contract was signed and within a few days I was married to someone I thought I hated.

I now realise that I was merely frustrated with how easily my father had controlled and manipulated me into being a carbon copy of him. I had looked in the mirror countless times after the incident which I told Emmett and Jasper about and never once saw what Bella told me. I look in the mirror once after she said it and bam, it's there, staring me in the face. Literally. It was like the blinds had been opened at the back of my eyes letting in the truth. I could see what Bella meant and even though I know I will not be able to help my anger or my pride I wish to make it up to her.

It's too early to say I love her or even care for her in a romantic sense because I have spent almost all of my life hating her because she fell in love with me and I didn't feel the same. But now I think about it, it makes perfect sense. The reason I hated Bella was because she tried to make me feel when I was being trained not too. She was the trigger for my cold stone heart and now, hopefully, she will be the one to put heat back into it. That's what I have to do, I have to somehow, realise how I became such a… jerk and try to undo it. Or at least, change. I take a breath because I know it will be a long process and unfortunately, I am not the most liked person in the world right now.

"You do realise that you can't leave this hotel room without some kind of mark from us, right?" I nodded. I had told them, warned them, that they would be stupid to cross me yet here they stand, unafraid and unmoving because they need to avenge my wife and set things right.

"Ok, one hit each but that's it." They chuckle and stand.

I move to the stand and brace myself for the punches that I know will cause damage to my face but this way I kill two birds with one stone, I can assess their strength and have them on my side.

I nod when I'm ready and Jasper steps up to the plate. He pulls back his fist that is littered with tiny scars and lands a very story punch on the right side of my face. It knocks me off balance a little and I'm impressed. I wipe the blood from my mouth and feel around for any damage to my cheek bone before Emmett takes his go. When I find no severe damage I give Emmett the go ahead.

My back hits the floor and I'm out cold.

When I come around Emmett has an ice cold compress to my face and there are female voices yelling in the background.

"Sorry man" He says guiltily.

"Impressive, none of my men can hit like that" I sit up and catch the bag before it falls. I am still in my room, the cream walls tell me that but there are plates scattered everywhere and beer bottles littering the floor.

"I told you not to do anything" Bella screamed from the bedroom. I sink lower into the couch. I don't want her to see my bruised face.

"Bella, are you forgetting what he did to you. He forced you to marry him for fuck sake" Alice's voice was like sharp spears. It was amazing how even though I had only met Alice once I could picture her now. Her face scrunched up and her little fists gripping a piece of furniture.

"For the last time, it was not him" Alice scoffs.

"Why didn't you inform the police Bella?" Emmett's wife joins in the conversation asking a very good question. Why hadn't Bella called the police.

"Because of his father Rose, you have no idea the power his father has. He could kill me without even batting an eyelid. I have no way out unless Edward and I can find a loophole in the contract. Or unless Edward decides to divorce me suddenly but then his father will still find me because I could blab about him to the police and that's something that he cannot allow to happen" I hear her yell.

I stride into the bedroom, the ice cold compress lying on the floor where I dropped it.

"How do you know what my father can do Bella?" I ask.

"I've always known Edward" It all made sense. The reason she didn't go to the police, the reason she went through with the wedding. It wasn't just the gun. It was my father himself. All that nonsense about keeping Bella safe but not letting her know was lie. Bella already knew about me, my family and what she had gotten herself into. No wonder she was crying so much.

"I want to know who you two are before my wife spills anything else" I demand. I stand in the doorway and wait for them to respond.

They look at Bella and she opens her mouth.

"Alice has been my best friend since I don't remember and Rose is Jasper's sister. Edward, Alice was busy in New York meeting Rose when we arrived. I called her because I needed someone to talk to, next thing I know she's at reception calling the penthouse telling me to come and get her. Rose wanted to meet me so Alice brought them along. They won't say anything."

"I need that in writing" I say and then return to the living room, shutting the door behind me.

The next few hours pass within the blink of an eye, Rose and Alice ask me all sorts of questions and I try to answer them as best I can.

I leave out major details such as why my father wrote up an contract. They try and tell me that he cannot do that legally but I remind them who my father is and they can correct me if I was wrong, but when has anything in the mafia ever been legal? I had heard countless stories of women being forced into marriage and at first I was opposed to the idea. But going against my father was like signing your own death warrant and leaving a smily face at the fucking bottom of it. You didn't go against my father and live to tell the tale. Which is exactly what Bella reinstated when they asked her again why she didn't go to the police.

"So why the sudden change Edward?" Rose asks me as I take a swig on my beer. It's from here and it takes fucking fantastic.

"Because I didn't know Bella had a gun held to her head over something like that"

"But why did you go through with it? The marriage contract I mean?" Alice asks again. Oh for the love of all that's holy and good in this world.

"It was to make Bella unhappy. I sighed the contract because I was sick of my father badgering me about it and when I found out it was Bella some part of me wanted to make her unhappy. But she's not just unhappy, she's stuck with no way out unless I help her" I yell. Bella's eyes are wide and everyone's mouths hang open. There I said it.

"Oh" That was all Bella said before I left the room I paid for to get away from Bella so she could have her space.

Clearly it didn't work.

* * *

Right so... Yeah. The rant at the top is basically just answering questions.

And Edward allowed Emmett and Jasper to hit him because he's Edward and he has his reasons.

- NothingWrongWithImperfection .


	10. The Book

Hey Everyone, Please read this :)

**So some important things are mentioned in this chapter. **

**I also want to thank everyone for the questions you asked and for the kind words you have written. The main thing I want to address is Bella's weight. Bella's weight is a main thing in the story. No she will not suddenly become beautiful, well she might in someone'e eyes but there is another issue that underlines her weight. No it's not health problems and I have hinted to it here. It will be brought up in future chapters and I shall explain it then :)**

**The next thing, Edward will still be a little bit of a Jerk and Bella will run or cry when she is uncomfortable. This is for another reason. **

* * *

Epov 

I head up to the penthouse and put my card through in the lock. When I'm inside I grab my bag from where I dumped it by the piano and pulled my gun out of my bag. Getting the gun here had been the easy thing, getting the gun secretly past Bella was the hard thing. But I suppose now she knows about everything, my gun won't be a shock to her. I shoved the rest of the clothes back into the bag and checked my baby over. It was in perfect order just as expected. A thrill shot through me as I thought of how many times I had come close to having my life end by such a device. The cool metal felt right in my hand but there was a part of me, a small part, that hoped I wouldn't have to use it on this trip. I didn't need the hassle of trying to cover up a target. I had Bella to worry about. I put the gun in the waist band of my jeans and zipped up my bag.

Bella wouldn't be back for a while so I decided to have a whiskey. How much alcohol have I consumed since being married? I rolled my eyes and opened the barely a gulp bottle. Our marriage was off to a perfect start. I was drinking heavily and Bella was already spending all her time with her friends. Perfect. The sitting room was a mess of papers, books and mugs of half finished coffee lying on the coffee table. I never cleaned but the smell of cold coffee put me off. There were six cups all half full of coffee, one of tea and one of a really strong strawberry goo. I put them on the bar and started to stack the books lying around. I recognised them as Bella's books because of the dark theme that ran through the art work. This cover was beautiful but it made me uneasy. Is the guy good or bad? Why is he holding her like a prisoner? Why is her face obscured by her brown hair. I quickly scanned the back but there was only one sentence among the reviews.

Will he ever break the chains?

I scanned the first page and from what I could tell, it was written from a woman's perspective. There was apparently another book before the one in my hands but it wasn't in the stack. I rummaged around in the living room to try and find it but had no luck. It shouldn't have me so interested. It was strange, almost as if I would perish if I did not find out what happened before the chains. There was no denying it any longer. I wanted to read one of her books and I wanted to read it now. The bedroom smelt of woman and paper. There were more sheets lying on the bedside table, along with glasses and the hotel phone. I scanned the room and there sitting in plain sight was the first book. As soon as my finger curled around the thick volume I knew why I wanted to read it. I had already read the back the other day before Bella had distracted me and before I had been a complete jerk. I grabbed my whiskey from the bar and found a comfortable position on the couch. Bella wouldn't be back for while, maybe I could, no… I must not read it. I opened the book anyway.

The sound of a key in the door dragged me from the world Bella had reconstructed. I had to hand it to her, her writing was good. I was only fifty three pages in but it had been good so far.

"Oh" Bella said as soon as she spotted me on the couch.

"Hi" There was a hint of guilt to my voice which judging by the narrow set of her brow, she picked up on it.

"You're reading my book" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes, I have to hand it to you, not many authors can write about their past without people picking up on it" Her arms dropped to her sides.

"It's not about…"

"You don't deny it though, do you?" I got up from the couch and stood in front of her. She looked scared and fragile, just like the girl on the cover of the second book.

"No…" she whispered.

I knew it. I had no idea she had already written it. I thought maybe she would have done it after we were married but no… she already flipping wrote the book.

"Bella, how could you? That's our story, I didn't want the world to know about it" I yelled.

"It's not our story Edward, it's mine" The red hand print on her face had died down but it didn't help.

"And you think it's ok to tell the world"

"I had to Edward. It wasn't going to be published. When I finished writing it I was… unhappy. I gave a copy to Alice because I wanted her opinion, she got it published for me. I don't know how, all I know is that someone wanted my story Edward. Someone wanted to publish my work because it was good. I was good at something" Her eyes were half closed with tears now and I couldn't help but feel for her.

"Are you writing the rest of it?" she nodded.

"Is my father… is that part of my life in it?" She shook her head. I should have known it wouldn't be.

"Good" I didn't want to be arguing with her now so I went and sat back on the couch. I put the book back on the coffee table and sat back.

"So… Shall we try and find that loophole now?" She nodded quickly and dashed to the bedroom.

Four hours and thirty three minutes. That's how long it took to go through the contract and realise there was no way out. I couldn't divorce her yet and she couldn't do anything unless she wanted to answer to my father. I couldn't believe that there was nothing there, I thought for sure there would be a clause in tiny writing that would free her.

"There's nothing here" She sighed.

"We have to keep looking" I pulled the contract back towards me and tried again.

I called room service an hour later and order the biggest, juiciest burger they had. Bella had steak and a salad. Bella still looked overweight to me and I couldn't work out why. She rarely ate any of the medium rare steak. Was she eating that because I was here or was that her usual diet.

"Bella, what's your normal diet like?" I asked around a piece of burger.

"What?"

"It's just your bigger than…."

"Get out" She yelled. She got to her feet and threw down her napkin.

"No, I didn't mean…."

"Look I know, I'm fat to you but that's just because-" She stopped talking, of all the times for her to stop talking, she chooses that one.

"Because…"

"Work it out Edward, I'm not discussing your personal weight issues tonight" She stormed off.

I let myself out, her book carefully tucked inside my bag.

When I get back to my room I head straight to the shower. It's been a long day and all I want is to carry on reading that bloody book. The nights are warm here, so warm that I don't bother with any clothing, I just fall into the bed naked. I don't care about hotel sheets, it's too warm to care. I wonder for a moment if Bella was too warm that night when she slept naked. I can't flatter myself with thoughts of her trying to seduce me anymore, not after all that I have learnt. It feels wrong to be sitting in bed reading Bella's book naked but it's what I do until sleep claims me.

A Banging on the door wakes me the next morning, I don't want to get out of the bed but the pounding continues to a point of annoyance. The cool material of my sleep pants helps to wake me up and I stagger sleepily to the door. I throw open the door to find a very angry looking Bella on the other side.

"You're still reading my book" She yells almost as if she can't believe it.

"Yes" My head falls against the door and I doze quietly.

"Edward, answer me" I lift my head and try to pick up what she just said.

"Hmm" She paces for a minute before coming to a pause entirely. I look down to where her gaze is and smirk proudly. My morning problem, that is usually taken care of by now, stands to full attention. I try not to laugh as a blush spreads over her cheeks and flows to the soft yellow material at her chest. I tense a little and I feel my bottom half move in a salute. Her eyes snap up to mine and I smirk before wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Urgh, enough!" She throws her hands up.

"Give me my book" I shake my head and do another solute. Her eyes fall back to it.

"It's either I read it now or go to a bookstore when we get back and buy the whole set" She smiles a little and I wish she hadn't because it just fills my head with more questions that I don't want.

"I don't want you to read it" She says sternly.

"And why not?" I mock. Her eyes draw together in frustration.

"Because it's personal" She stamps her little foot like a nine year old who can't get what she wants.

"If it's so personal why did you write it into a book?" I arch an eyebrow. I have her, she doesn't say anything.

She turns around and stomps off again and I watch her go, again.

For some reason, I begin to enjoy our encounters.

* * *

**Now you have finished this chapter I can tell you about the possibility of a sequel. Review with what you think might happen :) P.S It's already planned. **


	11. Weight

**Hey everyone :) **

**Right this is it. The weight chapter :) Let me just say one thing. I believe that aslong as someone is happy and in no danger health wise then they should not be judged on how they want their body. If they want to lose weight because they are not happy then it's their choice.**

**Right! The Sequel. It shall be a sequel to this story called... Our Tangled Webs. I cannot post a summary because then it will spoil this one :) I know, Meany!**

**Thank You for all the reviews and follows. I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I would have found a way to marry Rob if these were my characters! Obviously they are not :( **

* * *

Epov 

The water felt nice on my heated skin, I had spun the dial so the water that hit was cool and refreshing but not cold enough to freeze my balls. It wasn't hard to come up with a fantasy to get myself going and once I got going, I wasn't going to stop. It had been a long time since I had any sort of pleasure and I wasn't going to knock it. Everything in my fantasy was going well, I was being ravished by that blonde piece of perfection from the town and it was good, really good. I didn't expect Bella to pop in and start moaning in my ear. My whole body shook with the force of my orgasm and I hit the wall without warning but when I opened my eyes she wasn't there. I cursed low and towelled off. She was fucking with my head now. Perfect.

There wasn't a lot to do in the hotel room so I headed down to the pool area. To my surprise and utter mortification Bella was there in a tight green swimsuit. Rose was standing next to her about to jump into the pool. They jumped together and disappeared below the cool looking water.

"Edward" Alice shouted from her seat in front of Jasper. The man was applying to sun cream to her back and I wanted to smirk at how utterly whipped he seemed but if I had a woman as hot as Alice or even Rose I wouldn't mind. _You have Bella_. That voice was beginning to piss me off. Yes, I had Bella but I wasn't going to fuck her. I took a seat next to Emmett and waited for Bella and Rose to come back heads bobbed up together and they automatically started laughing and giggling.

It didn't last long, Bella saw me and quickly got out the pool and wrapped a towel around her.

"Oh no you don't, you take that off right now!" Alice yelled. She got up from her seat and tried to wrestle it from her friends body.

"Alice, stop it" She pleaded.

"You already said no to the two piece, you are not allowed the towel too" Her little fists were still trying to pry the material away from Bella's body.

"So Edward, Bella tells me you're being a jerk" Emmett stated.

"Yeah, Yeah" I waved my hand dismissively.

"If I had a woman like Bella, I wouldn't let her out of my bed." Rose said as she sat on Emmett's lap, soaking him with pool water.

"Does that mean the possibility of a threesome?" Emmett joked.

"Yes, You and both your hands" Rose gave him a kiss and left him looking throughly depressed.

"Is Rose Bi?" I had to know. There is always more than meets the eye, apparently.

"Nope, she just loves Bella. Who wouldn't" He said before… "Oh wait, You" There it is, the mocking.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't love her"

"Well, why not?" I wasn't really sure so I said the first thing that popped up.

"Because have you seen the size of her?"

I was out cold, again.

My head hurt when I came around. A little foot was tapping by the side of my head and I was apparently annoying them with my lack of response.

"Get up off the floor" Alice's voice demanded.

"I quite like it here" I folded my arms under my head and just as I was getting comfortable, I was ripped off the floor by Jasper. Now normally, I would have killed both of them by now but I was trying to recruit them.

In the time it had taken Emmett to knock me out and for me to come back around someone had gathered a line of women. They were all different sizes. All of them were pretty in their own ways but I couldn't get over the size of them.

"Now, I want you to pay real close attention. You hear me, Jerkward" Alice's little face was bright red with anger and I folded my hands over the prized goods just incase.

"These women have agreed to help you get past your own stupidity. If you call them any sorts of names I shall let them all take a stick a beat you with it." The ladies chuckled.

"Now, I want you to pick which woman you think is perfect" Bella wasn't in the line, neither was Rose so I started to panic.

"Pick" Jasper pushed me a little.

I scanned the line, there was only one that really stood out.

The woman had long black hair and long legs. She had a really flat stomach and she was in proportion.

I stood next to her.

Her mouth dropped in a gasp.

"Go and pick the one you think is over weight" I moved to the next woman in the line.

"Lily would you tell Edward about your weight" Alice asked the first woman, the perfect woman.

"I'm actually two stone underweight for my height. I'm not perfect Edward" But that made no sense, she looked good, like the models all over this place.

"Emily" Rose motioned her forward. A girl further down the line moved forward and turned. She was a lot bigger than the woman I was standing next to.

"I'm a little over my rightful weight according to my doctor but I'm one of the top models in my profession."

What?

"You see Edward, all these women are beautiful, they are perfect in their own way. All of them are happy in their own skin and they show that to the world. They don't want people like you to come around saying otherwise" I started to object and try to fight my case and explain but she wasn't hearing it.

"Bella, what does Edward's mum look like?" I noticed Bella for the first time, she had changed into a blood red two piece. I had to admit, she looked good.

She pointed to the woman I was standing with.

"And his previous girlfriends? Friends of the family?" she pointed to a few girls all along the half of the line I was in.

"You have surrounded yourself with woman who you think are the right size and it has made your view on the world slanted" I shook my head.

"It's not his fault" Bella said quickly. I locked my eyes with her.

"Every man in Edward's life have always been like that. His uncle Marcus, used to always call me fat. His father would always tell his mother she was bigger than she should have been. His whole view of the world is slanted" She took a step towards me.

"Edward, I'm not a model, I'm not even the prettiest woman on this deck but I won't be called fat anymore" She took another step.

"I didn't…"

"Edward, I'm apparently a healthy weight"

"Bella, tell him the truth" Rose yelled. I didn't want her to do this.

"No"

"It's his fault"

"I…" Her eyes closed and gathered her strength.

"You remember those years after that night in the bathroom? You never heard from me? Well… I… I was being treated for Anorexia" I don't know how it happened. One minute I was next to the woman and the next Bella was being pulled against my chest. I didn't even flinch at her body near mine.

"Edward, you need to try and see the world a different way. Otherwise, your father has all the power" I shook my head. They were all wrong my view of the world was not slanted. It was utterly preposterous.

"You're wrong, I'll prove it" This time I left with all eyes shooting daggers into my back.

* * *

**He's being a Jerk again :P**

**Well done to everyone who guessed about Bella's weight. She's curvy but perfectly healthy. I have written her to be a UK 12 - 14. :) Some of you may not agree with that but...**

**Oh and I have never suffered from Anorexia so I'm going on information from a friend. Now, I know that I'm just words on a screen but if any of you need someone to talk to about any issues mentioned in this fic or not, PM me and I shall talk :)**

**-NothingWrongWithImperfection.**


	12. Attraction

**Hello dear readers! **

**Welcome back. Here is another chapter and theres a lot of thinking, a little sexual attraction shiz and maybe a little sugar. That's all I'm saying. **

**Have fun and I'll see you at the bottom! **

**Well done for those who got Bella's weight right and Edward's reasons for his stupidity! **

* * *

There was no way I was going to believe that. It was just too, too stupid. Why would I surround myself with only certain sized women? No two women were the same size so why the hell did she think that? I had no clue where all that bollocks about my male family only preferring women a certain size. My uncle Marcus was a bastard, she was right about that but he didn't think that way. My father, the same. It was a stupid explanation and I was going to prove it.

On the other hand, Bella had told me something so personal, so… unexpected that I wanted her to be right. Just because she has had so much to deal with that I didn't want to add anymore to it. But to believe that I purposefully picked, shagged and looked at people who were a certain weight was down right stupid. Maybe I should call my father, he would get a chuckle out of this.

I got back to my hotel room and loaded up my old laptop which I had managed to retrieve from the penthouse. The new laptop lay on the coffee table, forgotten. It wasn't expensive to me and I didn't need it now. I loaded up my picture folder and began to look through all the photos that had been taken in the last few years hoping to find some pictures that would prove the girl's theory wrong. I stared at the fourteenth picture and clenched my jaw. One blonde was a little bit taller than another but all the fourteen girls looked almost the same weight. Looking at it now and seeing the woman, Emily, who was apparently healthy made me feel a little light headed. These women looked too skinny and some were not as beautiful as I had thought at the time. Alice had said that all of the women, no matter their size were beautiful but that didn't mean they were happy. I began to wonder if Bella had been successful in her treatment for Anorexia and although I had no idea what that entailed I was oddly curious. When she told me I didn't know what to say, or how to act but I did notice one thing… Many of the women who I was standing with all rose their heads when she mentioned it. Almost as if they recognised the disorder and treatment. I couldn't think about it anymore.

I plonked down onto the bed and grabbed the book from the bedside table where I left it last night. Bella, or in this case, Lucy were just about to go and speak to the boy they loved. I knew what was coming and as I read it, I wanted to hurt myself or Alec, the characters name. How dare he treat her like… I paused and took a breath. You can feel guilty later, just keep reading.

I read and read until I got to the end of the chapter and small heart broke a little. How could I have been such an idiot. Bella was head over heels for me and I pushed her away like she was nothing. I continued to read.

It took another three chapters before Bella was finally admitted to having depression. I wanted to go back in time and tell her that she shouldn't be sad over me, that I wasn't worth it but I could not. I thought Bella would have been stronger than this but that was just it. No matter how strong you are, there will always be things that will knock you down. And without any thought to how it could affect her, I was one of them. After a quick nap which wasn't wanted nor needed I loaded up my laptop.

The slideshow I had put on my laptop screen showed faces, some I remembered and some that I didn't. See, the blonde with blue eyes was named Sarah, the brunette after her was named Bree and then… I couldn't place the next blonde. I couldn't remember her name but I could remember that her breasts were so fake they glistened in the afternoon sun. Almost as if the silicone implants were trying to break free while chanting 'we shall not, we shall not stay here!'. It was plausible that she had married a surgeon, a plastic surgeon but I couldn't be bothered to look it up. I had bigger fish to fry. I had Bella on one side of the scale and everything else- my father on the other. I couldn't choose between them considering how interlocked they were. My father had been the one to involve Bella in my life, I couldn't just throw that back in his face - or could I?

He was the one who decided she would be the perfect wife for me even though he knew our past. He forced her to marry me even though he knew how much she would hate it. So if it would be his own fault if I decided to choose her over him and the position he had been trying train me for. Then there was my mother who despite her now apparent taste in men, was still a light in my life. She was the one who would pick me up off the floor when I scraped my knee when trying to play with the big boys, she was the one who chased away the nightmares and she was the one who tried to make it better for Bella. She tried to give her a wedding that if it was left up to me or my father Bella would have never had. I wasn't entirely sure how I would make it up to my mother. I tried to talk to her during the wedding or at least I think I did. I have a vague memory of her giving me the stink eye at one point during the reception but surely that couldn't be true. It couldn't be true because she isn't allowed to do that, she's my mother.

The slideshow came to an end and started again. I had enough of their faces. Bella was right, I had unconsciously picked women who what she had said. Although there was a side of me that didn't think it was a big issue, why couldn't I pick those girls? We have free will and there was nothing wrong with those girls. They were happy in their own skin which is what Alice had been saying. I didn't want to admit that Bella had been right but I didn't want to bring up all the reasons why she was wrong either. I didn't have the heart for another argument right now because since being here I had slacked on my duties. My hotmail had filled with cryptic messages containing the names of people who had pissed off my father or who my men thought were doing wrong. I sent back a few messages stating that they were to be taken care off and that I was busy for the duration of the trip and all major problems should be taken up with my father. I didn't like writing it due to all the information I had recently discovered but I had no other choice. Bella and I had stuff we needed to sort and we were not going to get it done with me sitting in a room flicking through pictures of old girlfriends, lover, whatever they were. I had to move, I couldn't be a static chess piece anymore. It was time to win. I didn't mean to think of Bella as the prize but the more I thought about it, the better she looked as it. I could go against my father for her but that still did not mean I loved her. I didn't… I don't. I think.

I found Bella in the bar with the rest of the 'gang'. They were drinking and laughing but stopped as soon as I made my way to the table. Bella had changed into a black halter dress that showed off her ample cleavage and instantly my mind filled with images of her coming out of the pool, water dripping down between the mounds-

"So Edward… Bella's got some great tits, huh" My eyes darted to Rose for a second, long enough to register that she was wearing a peach coloured blouse that was open to show her cleavage. Why is it all women dress like that?

"Yup" I popped the P. I hadn't done that since I was a child.

"So, ready to prove me wrong?" Bella asked. She wrapped her lips around the cherry from her drink. That was enough. I walked slowly around the round table, taking note of everyone who was looking. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and where's… oh there she is. Alice. I bent at the knees to get to Bella's height, put my lips close to her ear and whispered no. She shivered. Her hair was already braided which meant her neck was exposed. The skin was sun kissed and slightly sticky in the heat but it seemed really appealing.

"Now?" She said quickly.

"maybe" I kissed her neck lightly. She shivered again.

"Lust Edward" She reminded me. I didn't give a shit if it was lust, love or just stupidity. She was getting goosebumps despite the heat and I was getting an awkward thrill out of it.

"Maybe you should indulge" I gave her neck an open mouthed kiss.

" I should, It's been ages… I could do with a good ole roll in the sheets but not today and certainly not with you" She pushed the chair back and it hit my groin. If the surprise didn't kill my erection then the laughter from the gang did.

"You're so strange, one minute you hate me, the next you want me" I smirked.

"All part of the plan dear wife" I walked off to the bar.

Ok, so I didn't have a plan. I was merely messing with her but damn her tits looked good and the thought of a good ole roll in the sheets sounded so bloody appealing, but only if she was going to be there. Damn, I needed to get laid.

* * *

**So he wants her. Maybe it's the heat or his raging hormones. Could be his stupidity... We shall find out next chapter. **

**Bella's not going to give in before you ask. She was merely interested in the goosebumps. **

**Please let me know if anything is not making sense. **

**-NothingWrongWithImperfection **


End file.
